<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Runs by Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794162">Time Runs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib'>Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Resident (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Humor, Minor Violence, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib/pseuds/Ih8h8hihobih8nonibibibibibibib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doctors have to go back in time in order to save a younger Bell from Gordon Pages wrath, things get complicated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicolette Nevin &amp; Mina Okafor, Randolph Bell/Kit Voss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Runs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Doctor Hawkins, Mister Page is sick of you and your friends meddling in his affairs. But, he's going to be lenient. All he wants is Doctor Bell, and he's willing to leave you all alone. As long as you all,” The man gestured towards the group, “ leave him alone.” The tall one said, eyeing Conrad. Conrad smiled, “You know Bell and I have never gotten along. But I'll be damned if I'm going to leave a man behind.” Conrad stated back, stepping towards the group. Jude joined in as well, “Thats right.” Followed by Austin, “Damn straight.” Along with Devon and Irving. The tall man sighed, “I guess we'll have to take all of you out now won't we?” Conrad and Jude shifted, raising their fists. Austin, Devon, and Irving followed suit. The two groups now in fighting positions waited, the Doctors for Conrads signal, and the guards for the tall man. “Oh my god. Why does Special K taste so good?..Oh sugar, that makes sense.” Everyone turned at the noise, hearing a door creak open as a man in nothing but sweatpants walked into the living room. Holding a bowl of cereal and a spoon. The man calmly looked up, stopping in his tracks as he did. Conrads mouth went wide, along with everyone else's. “Bell?” Bell stared at the group, stopping movement as he seemed to process the scene in front of him. Kit slowly entered Conrad's ear, “Conrad? Conrad what going on?” Conrad ignored the question, instead his eyes wandered, looking around the room for any way to surprise Gordons men. He found one, a large lamp that could take out at least one of the eight. But he needed a distraction, “Doctor Bell. You're coming with us.” The tall man said. Bell stared back at the man, then down at his cereal. “Is there any chance I can get a rain check on that?” He asked, slowly chewing the cereal. The man looked at him, mouth slightly agape as he processed the request. “No. You can't have a rain check were here to kidnap you!?” Bell stared back at the man, lifting a spoon full of cereal to his mouth as he echoed, “Oh.” Swallowing down a chunk of cereal, “Well in that case." Without warning Bell threw the bowl of cereal at the man, the milk and soggy chips going everywhere. Conrad reached for the lamp as Gordon's men ducked, grasping it in his hand. Then, promptly smashing it on the tall man's head. That's when everyone moved, sending the room into chaos. Bell tackled one of the men, grabbing him by the hips and pushing him to the ground. Austin followed Bell's lead as he pushed down two of the men. Conrad and Jude allowed their training to kick in as they quickly subdued two of the men. That's when Devon and Irving jumped in, taking on the last two. Austin had almost finished both men when one surprised him with a left hook, knocking the surgeon back. Conrad was quick to the rescue as he shoved the man back, directly into Bells awaiting side kick. Followed quickly by Devon and Irving getting rid of their own men. Bell smiles down at his achievement, laughing at the sight. Conrad laughed as well as he raised his hand in the air. Bell saw the hand and reached up for the high five. Bell's eyes went wide as he stopped abruptly, looking down at the unconscious men; then back to Conrad. Conrad followed the movement, realizing. "No. Wait, no." Bell stared at the group of doctors, "Shit!" Bell turned on his heels and sprinted back where he came. His bare feet gripping the white carpet as he muttered, "shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit." Conrad and Jude were quick in pursuit chasing after the frightened Bell. Austin, Devon, and Irving gave each other a look, Devon and Irving ran after Conrad and Jude. While Austin raced to the elevator. Conrad got into Bells room first, his eyes going wide as he saw what Bell was going to do. Bell sat perched on an open window sill, Conrad stopped in his tracks. Raising his arm up as he looked at Bell, “Where not here to hurt you.” Jude came in right after Conrad, but also stopped the moment he saw Bell. Bell stared back at them, back slumped over as the only thing keeping him from a twenty foot drop; was his hard grip on the window frame. Irving and Devon immediately left, racing to go outside after Austin. Maybe they could catch him or something was the only real thought behind the action. Conrad kept his arm out in front of him, attempting to calm Bell. “We're not here to hurt you.” He echoed, “We just want to talk.” Conrad took a cautious step forward, eyeing Bell. Making sure he didn’t react, Bell stayed stock still. Looking at Conrad, then glancing down at the alley way below. Conrad took another step, “Can we just talk?” Conrad asked, Bell eyeballed Conrad. Sniffing as he said, “Yeah,” Conrad breathed. Smiling up at Bell. Jude released a breath as well. “There's just one thing.” Conrad and Jude eyed Bell, afraid of what was going to happen next. “That dude back there called me Doctor.” Jude glanced at Conrad, taking a step forward. “And I ain't no doctor.” Bell loosened his grip on the window sill, and fell through the opening.</p><p>“Wait, I'm confused. So Doctor B isn't in our present because Mr Page is messing with him in the past.” Grayson questioned. “Yes,” Kit replied. Trying to listen to the conversation Conrad and the younger Bell seemed to be having, leaning into the speaker along with Jessica. “Can we just talk?” “Yeah. There's just one thing.” Kit and Jessica glanced at each other. Grayson leaned in from the backseat. Attempting to listen to the conversation. “That dude called me a doctor...And I ain't no doctor.”  Kit furrowed her brows together, waiting to hear more. “HOLY CRAP!” Kit turned at Jessica's abrupt outburst, watching as Jessica's arm shot up and pointed down the alleyway. Kit followed the arm, her eyes going wide as she watched Randolph Bell. A brilliant surgeon, a kind man, and her friend. Falling through the air, his hair was longer. That was the first thing she registered. His hair was longer. Brown, golden, and thick. It pushed up as the wind blew past him. And, was he in. Sweatpants? She didn’t get a good look as he disappeared into a large dumpster. A loud crash could be heard, followed by a few pieces of trash puffing up and out of the green container. Kit stared in shock, watching as the pieces of trash settled on the floor. Before she could think any further, a hand shot up out of the container. Grabbing the side as Bell hoisted himself out. Grayson, Jessica, and Kit gaped at the scene. Watching as Bell pulled himself over the top and landed on the road. Looking back up at the window as he did. Then turning to look down the alleyway, directly at them. Bell's reaction was instant, “OH WHAT THE SHIT?!?!” The group watched as Bell turned and bolted down the alley, running as fast as he could toward the street. Kit snapped out of her daze as she put the car into drive, flooring on the accelerator. The force was so strong it sent Grayson back into his seat, causing the assistant to yelp. “Oh god.” He quickly restled with his seat belt. Kit watched as Bell turned the corner onto the road and disappeared past a corner. Kit drove down the alley, slamming on the break as a crowd of people walked past the alleyway. Kit sighed as the car came to a stop, “Were going to lose him!” Kit thought of what they could do. If they lost Bell, then Pages goons might find him before they did. Which means, no more Randolph. “Grayson go chase after Bell.” Kit waited for a response, but received nothing. Kit twisted in her seat and glared at Grayson. “GRAYSON!” Grayson stopped grappling with his seat belt as he looked at Kit. “Go chase Bell!” Grayson dropped his seatbelt as he quickly opened the door. “Right right-I got it.” Grayson shot out of the car and down the alleyway. Kit turned to Jessica, “Call Nic and tell them what happened. It looks like he's running in their direction.” Jessica nodded as she pulled out her phone. “And where are our guys!” Kit sighed. Right before Austin, Devon, and Irving all came out of the building and sprinted after Bell. Kit breathed deeply and began to think of a way to intercept Bell, putting the car in reverse as she tried to find another route.</p><p>Bell pounded down the road, running past the buildings. “Doctor B! Stop!” Bell Glanced back, noting that a skinny man in a sweater vest seemed to be chasing him. Followed by 3 of the men from before.  “You have got to be kidding me!” He growled, “and why does everyone think I'm a Doctor!?” Bell took a sharp turn and sprinted across the street. Barely avoiding two cars as he did. The moment Bell made it across he started racking his brain. Trying to think of anywhere he could lose these weirdos. Bell allowed a smile to creep on his face as he remembered, “The park.” Bell ran across a second street, heading towards the large plot of land. At Least people wouldn't find a man without shoes running around in his sweatpants strange. Bell checked his shoulder again, un-happy to see that the four men were still chasing him. “Crap.” Bell finished crossing the street and descended into the park's brush.</p><p> </p><p>Austin watched as Bell ran into the bushes of the park, disappearing into them. Austin caught up with Grayson, descending with him into the bushes. Austin sighed as he looked around, “Where'd he go?” Grayson shook his head as Devon and Irving joined them on the small walking path. Austin sighed, “Great, we lost him.” Devon and Irving gasped as they caught their breath. Grayson sighed as well, glancing at Austin as he said; “Tough day huh chief?” Lightly grasping Austin's shoulder. Austin turned and glared at Grayson, “Don't touch me.” Grayson quickly removed his hand, “Yep. sorry.”</p><p>5 minutes earlier</p><p>Mina sighed as she leaned against the wheel, “Any word from them?” Nic sighed back, checking her phone. “No noth-oh.” Mina looked up at Nic. “Wait Jessicas calling me.” Nic said, putting the phone up to her ear. “Yeah Jessica. Wait wait slow down. What do you mean Bell jumped out a window?!” Mina stopped at that, her face contorting as she stared at Nic. Nic shook her head back, shrugging her shoulders. “Okay so where is he now?....Ok, we’ll keep an eye out.” Niv moved the phone away from her ear. Mina raised her brows, moving her arms. “So?” Nic turned and looked at Mina, “Apparently Bell, 20 years old. In nothing but his sweatpants, jumped out of a window on the third story. Ran out onto the road, and is now being chased by Austin, Devon, Irving, and Grayson.” Mina gawked at her, “What?” Nic nodded, “Yep. It's gonna be a rough day.” Mina leaned back in her seat, allowing herself to sink into the cushions. “I mean it's understandable.” Nic added, eliciting a chuckle from Mina. “Yeah, I mean I'd probably jump out of a window and run across the street if a bunch of time traveling doctors showed up in my apartment wanting to take me somewhere.” Nic smiled. “Apparently Bells jacked by the way.” Mina raised her eyebrows, “Really?” NIc nodded, “According Jessica. And he has, and I'm quoting here. ‘Luscious’ hair.” Mina chuckled again. “Oh he does, does he.” Mina questioned, Nic nodded back. “Yep.” Nic smiled. Mina continued to chuckle, being joined by Nic a moment later. Nic smile faded as she leaned forward, staring out the windshield. Mina noted the abrupt reaction, “What, what is it?” Mina pushed up off her seat, trying to see what NIc was. Nics brows furrowed together, “I think. I think I see Bell.” Minas eyes went wide, “What?!” Nic nodded, “Yeah.” Mina leaned further past the steering wheel. “He’s coming this way, and Im not going to lie. Jessica's description, is pretty accurate.” Mina thought for a moment. “Will he be crossing the alleyway in front of us.” Nic leaned further forward, “Yeah, why? What do you have in mind?” Mina shifted the car into drive. “Just tell me when he gets close, okay?” Nic nodded, “Okay.” Nic watched as Bell slowly jogged towards them. “How far?” Mina asked. “10 seconds.” Mina nodded, “Okay.” Nic eyed Mina curiously, “Why? What are you planning?” Mina turned to Nic, “You said he's in shape right?” Nic nodded, her brows furrowing. “Yeah?” Mina nodded, “Good. Then I suppose he can handle a few broken ribs right?” Mna asked. Nics eyes went wide. Bell walked out in front of the alleyway, Mina floored the car, smacking Bell in the side. Mina quickly stopped the car, watching as Bell yelped and dropped to the floor.  Nics mouth fell open, eyes going wide. She turned, staring awestruck at Mina. “What. Did you do?” MIna shrugged her shoulders, “Caught Bell.” Mina shifted the car into park, and got out of the car. Nic shook her head as she rushed out of the car. “Really Mina?” Nic walked out, stopping short as she saw Bell. He was curled up on the floor, grasping his ribs as he panted on the floor. “WHAT THE HELL!?” He spat out, cringing as he did. Nic glanced up at Mina, who was standing on Bell's other side. “See,” she pointed down at Bell. “Got him.” Nic sighed as she leaned down next to Bell, quickly followed by Mina. “GOD YOU BITCH!” Mina looked down at Bell, “Hey! Language.” Bell stopped his writhing, looking up at Mina, “YOU HIT ME WITH YOUR CAR!” Bell growled. Nic glanced up at Mina, “he does have a point.” Mina nodded. Nic continued. “Let's get you in the car. Time to go to the hospital.”  Bell eyed the two suspiciously, “Wait.” Realization seemed to strike him immediately, “Your with them.”Nic and Mina exchanged a glance, Bell caught the action and continued, “Oh there is no way in hell im getting in a car with y-” A wire shot out and grabbed Bells chest, causing him to convulse on the ground as a loud buzzing noise filled the air. Nic looked up, “MINA!?” Mina let go of the trigger of her taser, turning to look at Nic. “What?” Nic stared up at Mina, then back down to Bell. Who had been rendered unconscious and now had two angry red marks on his right pectoral. Nic stared back up at Mina in shock, Mina kept her face expressionless. “Oh what the hell!” Mina and Nic turned to see Kit and Jessica standing beside the car, both of them staring down at the unconscious Bell. A shocked expression was plastered on both Kit and Jessica's faces. Nic watched them, waiting for further reaction. Before Mina broke the silence as she gestured down to Bell, “We got him.” Kit looked up at Mina as Jessica stood stock still. Eyes still glued to her younger unconscious boss. Mina continued with her blank expression, nonchalantly adding on. “So how do you want to do this? Do you want to wait for the guys to get here, or just kind off.” Mina motioned with her hands. “Shove him in the back seat?” Kit kept staring at Mina. “W-w. Why? What?” Kit stumbled over her words, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. She couldn't stop herself as she felt a wave of panic and anger wash over her. “WHY DID YOU TASE HIM!” She gestured angrily at the unconscious Bell. Mina shrugged her shoulders,”Well he didn't want to get in the car with us after we hit him and-” “Wait. After you what?” Kit interrupted, anger clear on her face. Nic couldn't help the slight fear she felt towards the orthopedic surgeon as Mina continued. “After we hit him with the car.” Kits eyes grew wide at Minas words, Nic gulped as she watched Kit. Waiting. Until, “YOU HIT HIM WITH YOUR CAR!?!?!” Mina stared blankly at Kit, “Yes.” Kit closed her eyes for a moment, processing the information, “But, you. Wh. No. You know what.” She said, opening her eyes. “Nope. We have fought soldiers, travelled through time, tracked down an extremely inappropriately dressed Randolph! No! Im done! Get him in the car!” She gestured toward the car. Mina glanced at the car, then back at Kit. “Are you sure because you seem pretty upse-” “NOPE!” Kit exclaimed wildly. “JUST GET HIM IN CAR!” Before abruptly walking off. Mina glanced down at Nic, then at Jessica. Attempting to gage what their thoughts. Beforeshe could Kit walked back to her original spot. “I'm sorry for walking off. I was very upset.” She breathed, “ I'll help you get him in the car.” They stood in silence for a moment. Waiting for someone to make the first move. Jessica broke the silence, “This is the second weirdest day Ive ever had.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>